


The Ship

by sangueuk



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangueuk/pseuds/sangueuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones doesn’t like Jim’s hat.</p><p> </p><p>Intriguing snippet: <i> “Uncle Jim, you stretched my hat!” Joanna giggled, scrabbling for his hands as he rammed the hat down over her head so she couldn’t see.<br/></i><br/><b>Warnings</b>: mild language and sexual references, and, er… schmoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ship

**Author's Note:**

> You know that picture of Chris Pine in the red beanie, standing on the rooftop with a model _Enterprise_? When it was posted on jim_and_bones there was some discussion about whether or not he looked hot and, this spawned a comment!fic. Thanks to beta awarrington!

“Bones, will you calm down?”

“I’m perfectly calm,” Leonard growled through his teeth.

“Okay, I’m taking another step back—“

“Jim!”

Jim bent down and picked up the model Enterprise he’d made with Joanna an hour ago, and took another step towards the roof’s edge.

“Now take the photo – I can feel my meal repeating on me.”

“Uncle Jim…”

“Yes, sweetie?”

Bones watched in horror as Jim lifted the model up and posed with the late-evening sky-line darkening behind him. He was half a meter from the edge – idiot. A sudden gust of wind would be all that was needed to send him and the stupid model over.

“Can I throw another airplane?”

Jim caught Leonard’s eye and grinned at Joanna. “Sure, but from there, okay? Daddy’s frightened of heights.”

“I’m not frightened of heights, you reckless, ego-maniac, I’m frightened of Jo-Jo standing a mile up with no rail or harness and a sudden gust of wind.”

“I’ll look after her, Bones, promise.”

Leonard hurrumphed and held Joanna’s waist-band more tightly. “Stop wriggling, baby girl.” She did.

“What’s an ego-maniac, daddy?”

Leonard tore his eyes off Jim for a moment and he could feel his face soften when he looked at his little girl in her jeans, sneakers and stripy t-shirt, her hair tied in long, perfect plaits. Being a surgeon had its advantages when dealing with the intricacies of parenthood he’d found, well, when it came to complicated hairstyles, at least.

“An ego-manaic?” He flipped a thumb at Jim. “It’s someone whose head is too damn big for their beanie.”

Joanna giggled. ”Can I take the photos now, daddy?”

“Sure – just stay right here, k?”

“You’ll have to let go of her, Bones.”

“Tell you what, I will - if you take the dumb hat off.”

“You’re stunting her emotional growth, you know that, right? She’ll always be afraid to try things if you freak her out like this.”

Leonard glanced at Joanna who didn’t look remotely freaked out and was beaming up at him with her gap-toothed smile. “She’ll be fine.”

Jim posed with the ‘Enterprise’ held aloft and Leonard tried to ignore the taste of sick in his mouth when Jim balanced on one leg and leaned towards the skyline. Joanna took some pics with her new comm and sat on Leonard’s lap to show him.

“His head looks all big and silly!” she said seriously.

Leonard chuckled and shot Jim an I-told-you-so look. Jim glowered and Leonard quickly snapped another picture. That one would be for his own personal collection – Jim looked fucking hot, stupid hat or no stupid hat. Not that he’d ever tell him – what with the whole ego-maniac thing.

Joanna suddenly lurched away from him towards Jim. Shit. Leonard stood up from his crouching position and took a deep breath when Jim placed his hands on her shoulders so he was between her and the sheer drop.

“Take one of me and Uncle Jim, daddy! I want to show everyone at school. They’re going to be _so_ jealous!”

Jim walked her away from the edge of the roof once Leonard was through, and indicated the door. “Come on, let’s get out of here. I know someone who needs an ice-cream.”

“Uncle Jim, you stretched my hat!” Joanna giggled, scrabbling for his hands as he rammed the hat down over her head so she couldn’t see.

“Guess I’ll have to keep it then, “Jim grinned running his hand through his short hair and placing the offending item back on his head.

“Yeah, I like it – makes you look like Santa!” Joanna said.

“With his big sack, huh?” Jim whispered into Leonard’s ear as Joanna collected up the last of the paper airplanes.

That did it! Leonard slid one hand round Jim’s waist while the other gripped the back of Jim’s neck, scooted up and then tossed the hat like a Frisbee off the side of the building.

“Bones! _NO!_ ” Jim howled dramatically, “I love that hat—“

“Eew – I thought you were going to _kiss_ Uncle Jim!” Joanna scrunched up her nose like she’d smelled something really bad.

“As if, baby girl—“ Leonard stepped away from Jim and winked at him.

“You shouldn’t lie to children, Bones,” Jim pouted and frowned, glancing over his shoulder at where the hat had disappeared. They walked hand in hand after Joanna who they could hear counting the stairs as she hopped skipped ahead.

“What? About Santa? You shut up Jim, she’s a kid. She wants to believe in Santa, she gets to believe in Santa.”

“No, idiot, about me, about us? When you gonna tell her?”

Leonard grabbed Jim’s wrist and stopped to look at him on the stairs, pulled him close and ran his tongue across his Jim’s mouth. Jim hooked his thumbs through Leonard’s belt-loops and tugged him closer. He kissed back like his life depended on it then pulled back to gaze at Leonard when his fingers snaked under Jim’s t-shirt.

“I’ll tell her tonight, alright?”

Jim’s eyes lit up in the dark stairwell and Leonard couldn’t resist another hurried kiss then, Jim was off, chasing after Joanna like a big kid himself.

That damned t-shirt was too small too – Leonard made a mental note to toss that too, just as soon as they were alone later.

~END~

 ~~Sorry, Bones, for the record, I think he looks HAWT in the hat!~~


End file.
